


You can kill the Protester, But you can't kill the Protest

by Kaninchenfront



Series: Inspired by Songs [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 21:54:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17496071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaninchenfront/pseuds/Kaninchenfront
Summary: Dean leads a rebellion against the government but gets caught.





	You can kill the Protester, But you can't kill the Protest

They caught him and brought him somewhere. A place not many people know of. He knew he would still find him.   
He would fight until he couldn't anymore. They could try to keep him quiet but there are still many like him. Out there.

As Dean opened his eyes he noticed blank walls around him. The room was small and as he tried to get out he noticed the door was locked.   
He knew it would be but you never know how stupid your enemy can be.  
It was worth a try.

They brought him here after they caught him leading a rebellion against the government. A regime of terror. In his opinion the devil himself ruled this nation.   
Of course, not the real devil but a person so evil that the devil would be really proud of him.

They may think breaking him would shatter his followers but he knew it wouldn't. He knew they would fight. He was not the only one able to lead them.   
They knew they had to fight. Against all the bad stuff happening. Kids taken away from their parents and sold to someone else, poor people starving in the streets, everyone was just a slave in the eyes of the government. Worth less than dirt.

Of course if you had money you were one of the lucky guys. But most people weren't lucky. Most of them barely managed to survive while others celebrated and spent money on useless crap.  
It made Dean wanting to puke.

It took some hours until two random guys came and brought him to another room.  
“The king awaits you.”, they said.  
The devil wanted to be addressed as “the king”. Wanted people to bow in front of him. Dean wouldn't.

The doors opened to a chamber. In the middle was a desk with a dim light dangling above it. They space behind the desk got soaked in shadows.   
Dean barely managed to make out some silhouettes.  
At the desk were two chairs. One already occupied by a man in a black suit. Dean knew his face very well. Pictures of him were in every street, every school, every building... Alastair. The demon leading this nation.

“Good morning Mr. Winchester. It's a pleasure to finally meet you.”, he said with a devilish grin.  
“Piss off, asshole.”, Dean growled and the grin dissappeared.  
“No need to be rude. I'm here to talk in the first place.”  
And if talking doesn't work there would be other things he would do to Dean. That was crystal clear.  
“You may talk but my ears are deaf to your lies.”

Alastair gave the two men a sign and a second later Dean got placed on the chair in front of the devil.  
“YOU. WILL. LISTEN!”  
Dean just made a noise of disagreement.   
“I know how people like you think about me, think about the way I rule. But, Mr. Winchester, everyone has a price. We just need to find out how much you cost.   
Not in the way of selling you as a slave. You wouldn't have any worth the way you behave. You would be dead by next week.   
I want to know how I could change your mind and make you join my team.”  
Dean decided to quote the first lines of a song he had listened to many times over the last weeks.  
“You can spoon my eyes out but I can still see through you. Slice my ears from my head but you can not shut out the sounds of truth.”

He noticed how angry Alastair got. A vene on his forehead looked like it was about to pop out.   
“Yeah, Maybe I should to that...”, he mumbled through gritted teeth, stood up from his chair and walked towards the dark space behind him and disappeared in the shadows for a moment.  
Out of the dark came his command: “Hold him down!”  
Deans head got smashed on the table and his arms got bend on his back.  
Footsteps nearby announced Alastair's approaching. Dean tried to look up. He saw him standing there with huge knife in his hands.   
“Unfortunately I don't have a spoon here. Guess I have to take your ears first. That's more fun anyway. So I can enjoy the look of terror and pain inside your eyes.”

His voice was so cold it made Dean shiver for a second but he didn't want to show his opponent that he was afraid.   
“Grab him by the neck.”  
Alastair grabbed Dean's ear with one hand and pulled a little on it. Than he placed the knife and started cutting. He didn't even try to get it off with fast.   
It took long and was very painful. The knife wasn't even sharp what made it worse.

Dean had closed his eyes and did his best not to scream. Suddenly with an ugly splashing noise his ear landed next to his head and as he opened his eyes all he saw was the bloody mass.   
The pressure on his neck and head disappeared and he was able to sit straight again. He felt sick and kind of numb. His eyes fixated on the desk.

“Are you more in a mood to talk to me now Mr. Winchester?”  
Green eyes snapped up to meet the face of the demon.  
“Fuck you!”  
With a sigh Alastair gave the two man a sign and Deans head landed on the desk again. Now he would lose his other ear, too.   
But that was alright as long as he wouldn't give this monster the satisfaction of joining his team. 

As the devil started cutting again Dean's mind wandered to a nicer place. To eyes so perfectly blue that the sky and the ocean must be jealous.   
Focused on that image he somehow managed not to scream as Alastair ripped off the last part without cutting.  
Again Dean felt the men move away from him. He sat up seeing one ear on his right and one ear on his left.   
Blood was running down his jaw and neck. 

“You know I don't like to do such things to you.”, Alastair said.  
“Let me guess... You LOVE it.”  
The devil looked amused. “Well...you got me there. But still, you could have avoided this. I could give you money, wealth, women, cars...whatever you want.   
All you need is joining my team and help me getting rid of the rebellion.”  
Dean took a deep breath before he shouted: “I started this all you son of a bitch! Do you really think I would do anything to stop it?!”

“Guess if you don't want to be a good boy we need to get rid of you.”  
“You can murder the rebel. You CAN'T murder the rebellion!”, Dean quoted.  
Alastair brought his face close to Dean's. “If I murder all the rebels there will be no rebellion left.”, he hissed.  
“If you murder everyone willing to rebel against you there will soon be no one left you can reign over.   
Killing me will change nothing and trying to get rid of the others would also be your downfall. Checkmate!”

Dean's head got smashed at the table again and he could feel his nose break. His whole face must be a bloody mass by now. He still managed to smile.  
“Why are you still smiling?”, Alastair asked while pointing the knife at Dean's throat.  
Even with his ears cut off he was able to tell that something was going on. But Alastair seemed so focused on him that he didn't.  
“They are here.”, Dean said smiling, “We won.”  
“No you didn't!”, the devil shouted. 

With a loud bang the door jumped open and a bunch of armed people stepped in.   
“There is he!”, Dean heard one of them shout.  
A second later an arrow got stuck in Alastair's head.  
Dean turned his head around to see the man with the bow standing there looking at him with a mixture of horror and relief.   
“Hey angel.”, Dean greeted, “Was about time you came.”

The blue eyed man ran towards him. He gently cupped Dean's bloody face with his hands staring at him with so much worry.  
“I'm sorry, Dean.”  
“Don't be. I'm still alive.”  
“Never do this again!”  
“Don't worry, Cas. I don't intend to”, Dean chuckled a little as the other man pulled him into a tight hug.  
“I love you!”  
“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> This fic was inspired by the song "You can kill the protester, but you can't kill the protest" by Anti-Flag.  
> If you have a song suggestion for another fic feel free to leave a comment.
> 
> Comments and kudos in gerneral mean the world to me<3


End file.
